


Not So Scary Stories

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Budding Love, No gender specified reader, Other, Tsundere Revenant, gender neutral reader, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the prompt: "I've been thinking how he'd react to someone who is just unfazed entirely by his creepyness and antics. Appearing on the ceiling at 2am with glowing eyes? Eh. Him absolutely delighted while on a killing spree? not even phased. It gets to the point he's just... devoted to finding out what makes them unnerved, like a cat who has found a new toy."OrIn which Revenant is fascinated by your lack of fear for him and you treat him so nice and he realizes he actually like likes you but not like he'll tell you that, s-s-stupid!
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	Not So Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+ Hit up my nsfw page on tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

“I hunger for your flesh.” Snarls the beast lurking in the corner of your bedroom, eyes glowing bright orange in two perfect circles that never blink, only twisting in a hypnotic pattern. The jerking of its arms as its shadowy black figure lurks closer in the darkness, almost orange and gold lines seeming to form and shape its terrifying silhouette. The low snarls and growls, like a beast huffing and sensing out its prey should make your hair stand on  end .

“You’ve been watching too many horror movies.” You instead, yawn at the tall, lanky ‘beast’ approaching your bed in the dark. You’d been resting peacefully, now rubbing at your eyes as you shift in the bed and pull up the sheets, patting the empty spot next to you. “Come lie down- don't make that face at me, I know I can’t see you but I can feel it. Just lie with me a bit, you’re grumpy. And clearly you don’t use your own bed.”

As if chiding a cat is what your tone takes. Another snarl escaping this ‘beast’ before the shadowy frame turns into ones of blacks and reds as the begrudging figure does as you say. Crawling into bed with his warmed frame as your arms wrap around his tiny, silicone waist from behind and nose at the scarf around his neck. “ Mmh . Better, see?”

His huff tells you all you need to hear. Revenant wasn’t very good at accepting ‘ cuddles’ . Nor your inability to fear him. You had been his roommate since day one, the compound smaller in this area. You’d  taken kindly to him, unafraid to show affection that you figured he lacked in his life.

Yet, like every other day? He persists. He’d find something that made you afraid of him.

The next day he goes on a spree in the arena with you as his squad mate and the ever-infamous Mirage by your side. Revenant’s figure is shadowed; His eyes set alight with pure, absolute joy as he snarls and rips people’s faces off, slitting throats, and pumping bullets into the two squads that dared cross your path.

Idly, as you loot, you can see him out of the corner of your eye looking at you expectantly. Much like how he looks at Elliott, who is cowered up behind you and murmuring, “Is he always like...that?”

To which you smile, soft and kindly at your robotic roommate with a bit of an exasperated sigh, “Yeah. Yeah, he is.” Unfazed, completely neutral as Revenant huffs under his breath and turns his head to look at his bloodied palms.

If that didn’t make you tick, what would?

He’d find out his reason why come a month later when nothing worked on you. No lurking, no threatening with a knife, no pinning you to a wall and threatening to carve that smile you wore permanently on your face. If anything, you seemed...amused. It both pissed him off and fascinated him- Revenant hadn’t ever had someone NOT afraid of him, or at least unnerved.

And it finally happens when you come back into your room from the showers. You’re freshly cleaned, planning on lying in bed and maybe reading. But by the time you enter, your shoulder is shoved back against the door by a metallic hand, his arm pressed to your collarbone and keeping you effectively pinned.

You sigh, peering your gaze up to look at the twin, glowing orbs of orange that stare at you with such intensity and his mouth set in a tight line. “Well? Go ahead, let’s hear it. What’s it today?  Gonna threaten to rip off my face and wear it as a mask?” Your tone is playful, a smile playing on your lips.

You thought this was funny.

Revenant’s expression almost seems to change, as if an irritated confusion. You’re sure if he had brows to crease, they would look ridiculous right now. But instead, he finally growls out, low and his voice box near  echoing with the quietness he uses, “Why aren’t you afraid?”

You can’t help it, you laugh, a short bark of surprise as you reach up to rest your hand- carefully- on his arm across your chest. He doesn’t flinch or snarl at you like he normally did, in fact, he seems to stiffen up as if the act was sacred. 

“It’s like telling me to be scared of a kitten,” You admit with another short laugh, “I don’t want to offend you or anything- but you’re so desperate to threaten me that you come off more as a  puffed up kitten. You’re not ACTUALLY going to hurt  me, you think I’m useful- interesting at best.” Your voice is sincere, if a bit teasing.

And yet, he still holds you there, seeming to frown as his gears rotate and finally click to what you’re saying.

With a familiar grunt of disapproval in his throat, he releases you and moves past you to leave the room. Used to his antics, you climb into bed.

While Revenant, on the other hand outside your bedroom door, gingerly touches the area which you had gently touched his arm with a newfound interest and fire in his chest.

No longer interested in finding what scared you, what would make you fear him- but what would make you touch him again like that with the same laugh and smile on your face.

_**Fuck.** _


End file.
